1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wound electrochemical device.
2. Related Background Art
Known as an example of electrochemical devices such as lithium ion batteries is a wound electrochemical device comprising band-like positive and negative electrodes, each having an active material applied to both faces of a current collector, wound in an overlying manner with a band-like separator interposed therebetween and respective leads attached thereto (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-343411).